The neighbur upstair
by REBD
Summary: Sheldon Learn you should be nice to new neighbur just that you know this is a boy/boy and an Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ether show don't sue me! In this story Lee and Biffy are in an establish relationship also mention of pass and present m-preg.**

Sheldon and Lenard came out of their apartment. That morning only to fine Penny trying to talking too a little girl of three. That was hopping up and down the steps that lead to the floor above.

"Who is she" Sheldon ask "and what is she doing here!"

The little girl smiled at Sheldon and said "I'm Lin Ping Goldstein and me and my daddy's are moving in up stares.

Sheldon founded looking at the little girl. Then start in on his questions.

"Do you have any pet?"

Lin "yes we do we have a cat and a big lizard."

Sheldon "how light are your parents on their feet?"

Lin "my Daddy that had me is light on his feet but the other walks like he trying to stomp bugs." :)

Oh Sheldon said this cannot be aloud. I'm sorry Bazzinga, no I'm not. He looked down at Lin She had big tears forming in her eyes, and before Lenard or Penny could do anything Lin cried "Daddy".

They all look up, as a mountain of a man came stomping down the stairs. "Lin what wrong? The huge man asked" Lin pointed at Sheldon" he said we couldn't live here." She cried.

Biffy looked at Sheldon with angry eyes and Sheldon had flash backs to the playground when he was little and the big kids would make him eat dirt.

Biffy glared" and what give you the right to tell people were they can live?" he empathized by grinding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Leonard grabbed Sheldon by the arm and told Biffy that he doesn't, he just nuts and start dragging Sheldon towards the stairs.

He better not make my baby cry a gene. Oh didn't worry he won't Mr. Aaa. The big man rolled his eyes and said "my name is Biffy.

Leonard continued on until they were down the stairs out the door and in the car and on the road, only then did he look over at Sheldon and founded that didn't leave his face until they reached the university.

Later that day:

Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Leonard were sitting around their table. Leonard was starting to tell the story of how Sheldon almost got ground to dust by their new neighbour When Kripke came up the them (don't know how to write his lisp so you going to have to use your imagination) But you hear were getting a computer expert. He has a Doctorate in, advance computer sciences. Oh and master's degree in engineering.

Howard groaned, why does everyone turns their noses up at a master degree it's a lot of work to get!

"Enough of Howard's belly aching, back to me Sheldon said. That behemoth came down the stairs."

Leonard interrupted" I thought he was going to pummel Sheldon."

Kripke focus came back to what the group, was talk about. "Now I'm interested what did he do?"

Leonard shook his head and said "he did what he does to everyone, only this time to a small child! Then, he brought her anger father down on his head."

"I don't think we'll have to worries about him, Sheldon said he probably not smart enough to find his way down the step without help!

Just then Leonard looked up to see Pendent Seeburt heading their way with a familiar large form fallowing him.

"If it was a battle of wit that other guy wouldn't have had a leg to stand on!" Sheldon said

"Oh Sheldon, Leonard said trying to get his attention

Well it would have a battle of musicel and he was have ground you to dust Howard said

Yea Raj said "and if this guy is half as big, as you say. He would have made curry past out of you dude!

"You know" Kripke said "I would pay to see that!"

Leonard try one last time to get Sheldon attention, But it was it was too late.

There stood Pendent Seeburt and Biffy. Who looked at Sheldon with an angry, YOU!

Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

At Sheldon turned there stood Biffy. He growl.

Pendent Seeburt said "I see you already met." Biffy shock his head "he lives down stairs from me, and he made my daughter cry."

"Well" Pendent Seeburt said "I'll leave you to get to know each other," he said as he left in quite a hurry.

Kripke rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Berry Kripke, and if you plan to kill Sheldon I would like you to call my first so I can sell tic its. I know at least a few people that would pay to see that.

Biffy took Kripke hand, and shock it "I'm Biffy Goldstein." But before he could say more he felt a tug on his paint leg. He looked down at Lin.

She had on a black DOD T-shirt, short and sandals and a headband holding back her red and black hair. She smiled up at him, blinking her big blue eyes and raised her arms to be picked up.

Biffy complied and sat her on his shoulder. When Sheldon demanded, "what is that doing here?"

"Have death wish, much Cooper?" Kripke asked

She here Biffy said "because I was spouse to start tomorrow but someone messed up the super computer and Pendent Seeburt called me in to fix it, and she doesn't start daycare until tomorrow."

"Hay Sheldon weren't you work on that" Raj asked.

Sheldon just glared at Raj.

Lin poked Biffy head and said "Daddy is Appa and Tazz come today and can I get some pudding?"

"Yes" Biffy said "they are coming to day, and get yogurt not pudding!" he put her down and then took her hand and then went to get some.

Raj point to were Biffy went, "that's the guy you were afraid of, he seems like a teddy bear"

Lenard shook his head "that teddy bear, looked like he would maul Sheldon because he upset his baby!"

They all looked over to the little girl running around Biffy and him smiling down at her. Howard looked back at the other and said "I wonder about the one who saw at all of that and said I'd like to get me soom of that."

Latter the day:

Lenard was taking everyone home, because Bernadette had Howard's car and Raj had come in with him that morning, but Lenard's car wouldn't start. He tried a few times to get it to go with Sheldon complaining the whole time.

There was a tapping on the window and their Biffy was. "Are you guys having car trouble?" "Yes" Lenard said. Well pop the hood and I'll have a look.

Lenard did as told. Biffy took a look then slammed the hood down and told Lenard that his time belt broke.

Sheldon told Biffy "that, that don't help fix it." Biffy glared at Sheldon "do I look like a car part store? You need parts to fix it but I guess I can give you a lift to the apartment but if you're come we have to go. I left Lin in the car." Biffy then walked away, toward were he parked.

So after some complaining from Sheldon they fallowed Biffy to a military style Humvee. Biffy was driving Lenard was in the passenger sit beside Biffy and in the back from right to left was Howard, Raj, Lin then Sheldon by the other door.

There was an awkward silent as they pulled into traffic, with a cute kid song on the radio. Sheldon complain about the distraction the radio was. Lin point out that talk to her father the driver was worse.

Howard and Raj laughed and Sheldon pouted.

Lin looked at Raj and asked "where is your family from?" Biffy looked back at Lin "you should ask if it's alright before ask question like that before you start."

"No it's alright, I don't mind. My family come from India. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was wondering you talk differenced like my daddies friend Holger he's from Norway, but you skin is dark like their friend Cam but his family from México.

Then their Appa he and his mommy and daddy are from Korea. So I was just wondering. What it like in India if you have ever been there?"

Raj smiled at the little girl and said "very crowed" when his eye went wide, he was talk to a girl! He leaned over and whispered in Howard's ear.

Howard waved Raj away "how should I know, if you can talk to her or not!

Biffy looked into the reave mirror and asked "he afraid of kids?"

"No" Howard said "he's afraid of women!"

Biffy said "she not a woman!"

Raj leaned over and whisper in Howard's ear.

Howard told Biffy that they had to stop Raj need the bathroom!

Biffy shook his head and pulled over to the comic shop. Raj got out and ran to use the bathroom. Sheldon took notes of where they were and said "oh good new comic day and got out."

Follow by Lin when she saw stuffed toys, of the band members of DOD. Off she went into the store with Biffy close behind. So Howard and Leonard went just because everyone else did.

Once in the store Biffy was try to catch his daughter how was going with the hole band in her arms, and Sheldon was complaining at Steward about have band stuff in the store.

Steward told Sheldon "that as soon as he could get more DOD stuff he was going too. I was selling like hot cakes and the only stuff he had left was the stuffed dolls the little girl had."

They both looked over at her. Biffy had caught her and holding on to her in his arms. She looked up at him with sad eye and said "I want them all or they get lonely if I only have one!" :( Biffy founded and said "you do know theirs most likely a box at home with their guys in it.

"Then lets going home" she said as she happily clapped her hands. As she gave up the dolls.

Steward asked "ordered them off line?"

"No" Biffy her godfather Cyrus sends her all the DoD stuff.

"What a quaint dents he has the same name as the Lead singer of DoD." Steward said laughing.

Biffy laughed too and said "he is the lead singer of the DoD."

"It's a fascinating story how we met, but right now who ever go with me better be in the truck in five minutes or I'm leaving you here!"

Soon they were all in the truck agene and off.

**Else were:**

Pennywas coming home from work. Where at the enters doors to her apartment, she meets up with Amy and Bernadette and together headed up the stairs to her floor. but when they got there. There was a guy looking at the numbers on the doors.

As they peered around the corner at him they all agreed with that red and black hair he was hot.


End file.
